


Learning to Fly [Podfic]

by Fleur Rochard (fleurrochard)



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 01:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurrochard/pseuds/Fleur%20Rochard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't see why I should follow the crowd, the magpie said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning to Fly [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Learning To Fly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/423613) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



> **WARNING:** (copied right from astolat) This story includes (fantastical) self-harm in a variety of ways including eating issues; if that sounds triggery to you give it a miss!

**Length:** 40:24  
 **Download:** [MP3](http://fleur.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Avengers/astolat%20-%20Learning%20To%20Fly.mp3) (37 MB)   
Please right click and "Save As".


End file.
